Luces en el agua
by ShadowLights
Summary: Hikari odia el mar. El mar siempre se la quería llevar. Por eso, una vez, Takeru trató de enseñarle a nadar para que eso nunca suceda pero, en realidad, Hikari le enseñó a nadar a él. Nadar para que él no se hunda en la desesperanza. [Para LeCielVAN, por su cumpleaños.]


**Luces en el agua**

Su corazón latía con antelación temiendo que no haya sido una opción correcta sacarla de paseo. Los médicos decían que necesitaba descanso pero que un paseo corto y ocasional que no causara estrés le sería beneficioso. No había sol y el cielo estaba gris, reflejando sus inseguridades. Se golpeó las mejillas, brindándose seguridad antes de dar media vuelta. Ella estaba ahí, de pie, siguiéndolo sin decir palabra alguna, de vez en cuándo perdiéndose en pequeñas piedras en el camino para luego frenar y detenerse sin explicación alguna. Takeru apretó sus nudillos, frustrado.

Quizás había sido una mala idea.

—Ya casi llegamos.

Hikari lo miró, su vestido celeste bailando con el viento. Parpadeó, sin responder.

—Ya casi llegamos.

Hikari vio el cielo, perdiéndose en una gaviota.

—Ya casi llegamos.

Hikari regresó su vista a él, y sonrió. De nuevo no lo había escuchado, por más que lo mirara directamente. Takeru lo aceptó como parte de su cotidianeidad pero, igual dolía. Mucho. Muchísimo. Su garganta dolía y su cuerpo igual. No, no dolía. Quemar era una mejor definición. Todo quemaba. El cuerpo le quemaba. El corazón le quemaba.

—Daisuke me contó el otro día que Catherine lo llevó a conocer Niza.

Sí, Hikari no lo había escuchado.

—¿En serio? Me alegro mucho por él. Dicen que es precioso—repliqué.

—Mm—asintió ella—. Deberías ir alguna vez, teniendo doble nacionalidad.

—Debería.

El silencio se mantuvo por diez eternos minutos, Takeru sin saber cómo entablar alguna otra conversación. Se le era difícil. Hikari suele olvidar de que se estaba hablando, y le costaba encontrar un tema que no se extendiera tanto. Por eso sus conversaciones se reducían a un mero intercambio de palabras. Ella se distraería con otra cosa y, de ese modo, no se sentiría tan culpable por ser mala compañía para ella. Takeru se sentía asqueado con esa forma de pensar pero, era cierto. Quería hablar con ella sobre muchísimos temas. Sus mundos. Sus novelas. Pero Hikari no sería capaz de mantener el hilo, y él mismo lo cortaría. Él optaba por cortos temas y así no sentirse mal al hacer que ella luchara para mantenerlo mas, en realidad, era él quien se aferraba a dicho hilo.

—¿Hikari?

Se detuvo para verla agachada mirando una azalea en el césped.

Paciencia y modestia.

Poco a poco las perdía. Irónica situación.

Hikari, a menudo, tiene problemas organizando sus actividades. Por eso, una vez, decidió regalarle un cronograma y una agenda. Igual no sirvieron de mucho, entonces le hizo una tabla de corcho para que cuelgue en notas lo que debía hacer. Tampoco sirvió. Perdía las notas; se olvidaba de colgarlas.

Hikari, también, no presta la atención suficiente a los detalles o hace errores por descuido. No adrede pero, personas sin la paciencia necesaria pierden los estribos con ella. Hace poco sucedió. Con una tijera, cortándose el cabello. Usó una muy larga y casi, solo casi, se corta el cuello.

Ahí, Takeru lo perdió todo. Gritó. Estalló.

Ella de pie, en la habitación. Ladeó el rostro sin comprender. Sonrió. Le preguntó qué hacía ahí. Pidió disculpas por su error, que no volvería a distraerse. Que se esforzaría en no hacer más de seis cosas a la vez, especialmente cuando una es peligrosa. Que iría a una peluquería en vez de posponerlo al requerir mucha atención.

Al final, terminó en el hospital. Fue lo mejor. Muchos estímulos externos afectaban su ya avanzado déficit de atención.

—Ya vamos a llegar.

La chica se levantó y, esta vez, lo escuchó.

—¿A dónde?

—Solo mira hacia el horizonte.

La tomó de las manos, temiendo lo peor.

Ahí estaba Odaiba Beach, la playa artificial. Vacía, ni un alma rondando. Su cuerpo quemaba, como si muchos apagaran cigarros en sus brazos, piernas, pecho.

Una lágrima salió del ojo de Hikari, y su corazón ardió.

Había sido una mala idea.

Hikari odia el mar.

¿Por qué pensó que sería una buena idea?

Ah, porque añora por el pasado.

Creyó que ayudarla a superar un miedo del pasado resultaría en algo beneficioso.

Solo se mentía a sí mismo.

Quería a Hikari de regreso.

Aquella Hikari llena de luz.

Creyó que si la llevaba al mar, superaría su trauma del Mar Oscuro, mostrándole que está lleno de vida y colores.

Jamás estuvo más equivocado.

—Perdón.

Ella no parecía haber notado que un lágrima brotó de su ojo, por eso respondió.

—¿Por qué? El mar es precioso.

Sus palabras se quemaban en su cuerpo.

El plan había sido muy simple, en realidad. Hikari, con déficit de atención, podría haber disfrutado el mar por lo que es, sin ligarlo a las tinieblas. Hikari odia el mar. El mar siempre se la quería llevar, por eso, una vez, Takeru trató de enseñarle a nadar para que eso nunca suceda. Falló, al ella negarse amablemente. Ahora, aprovechando su condición, quiso mostrárselo por lo que es al saber que su inatención resultaría beneficiosa.

Pero ahora quería a la Hikari que diría que odia el mar.

Porque está aprovechándose de la enfermedad de Hikari para hacerla apreciar algo, y superar su miedo.

Nunca será capaz de hacerla superar ese miedo, porque Hikari no prestaría atención al detalle.

—Puedes ver las luces de la ciudad siendo reflejadas en la superficie. Un reflejo de todas esas pequeñas vidas que van de un lado para el otro. Todo aquí, hasta el infinito.

De nuevo se equivocó.

—Hikari…

—Sé que estaré errada con esto pero, gracias por traerme hasta aquí. Creo que nunca había visto un mar tan hermoso, por más que sea artificial.

Artificial como la intenciones de Takeru.

Hikari odia el mar. El mar siempre se la quería llevar. Por eso, una vez, Takeru trató de enseñarle a nadar para que eso nunca suceda pero, en realidad, Hikari le enseñó nadar a él. Nadar para que él no se hunda en la desesperanza.

Él la abrazó, deseando que nunca se escapara de sus brazos.

—Te quiero.

—Es bonito ver las luces en el agua.

Otra vez no lo escuchó.

No le importó.

Se perdió en las luces en el agua, y eso está bien.

* * *

Ciel, este es mi regalo. Espero te haya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño por más que ni yo misma sé qué he escrito. Siempre he pensado que Hikari le tiene miedo al mar por todo el tema del Mar Oscuro. Tenía esta idea rondando pero no sabía cómo plasmarla, y creo que no le he hecho suficiente justicia. De verdad espero que te haya agradado, especialmente esa mini referencia Dairine.

A todos, gracias por leer.


End file.
